


A Mothers Arms

by Nuggsmum



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Just a little fluff bunny I wrote for mothers day. There was a cute gif, but I don't think I can put that on here?





	A Mothers Arms

Frigga opened her eyes and listened. Odin was sleeping deeply, his snores coming low and strong. Sitting up, she shuffled to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor, listening more closely.   
She got up and moved to the door to the left of their chamber. Slowly opening it, she quietly moved into the room. She didn’t have to see the child to know that he was still asleep, because Thor snored like his Papa.   
Smiling gently, she brushed his golden hair from his face and leaned down, kissing his nose.   
“I love you, my little warrior. Have sweet dreams.” She whispered and moved back into the main chamber. Crossing the room, she quietly entered the other room.   
Sitting in the middle of the bed, softly sobbing, was a little boy, only about two or three years of age. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and his little back moved with his cries. He looked up when she moved further into the room.   
“Mamma…” he said sadly, reaching his arms out for her. She smiled at him and swept him into her arms, hugging him to her chest. She carried him over to a rocking chair by the large window. Settling in it, she rubbed his little back as he snuggled his wet face into her neck, starting to cry again.   
“My dearest one, shhhhh. Mamma is here. Was it a bad dream?” She asked him. He didn’t answer, just held her tighter and snuggled closer.   
She rocked him, humming an Asgardian lullaby that her mother, and her mother’s mother before her used to sing. Eventually, Loki stopped crying and sighed, his chubby little fingers twining in her long hair. She looked down at him and his eyes were open, looking up at her. Her heart melted.   
“I love you so much, my darling, my litte Loki. You are the greatest gift I ever received. You are my heart.” She leaned down and kissed his furrowed little brow. “Close your eyes now, my love. Mamma is here.”  
He snuggled down in her arms and closed his eyes. He put his thumb in his mouth and began to drift to sleep. She rocked the boy until he was sleeping deeply, and then she sat, just holding him to her, until the sun began to light the horizon.


End file.
